


Am I The Cage Or The Caged?

by felinedetached



Series: Old Works From Old Account [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Torture, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 12:24:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10741650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felinedetached/pseuds/felinedetached
Summary: When the caged bird sang, his captor cried.A repost from my old account; Bookworm445





	Am I The Cage Or The Caged?

When the caged bird sang, his captor cried. Not because he hadn’t wished for this – captor, torturer, tormenter and harbinger of pain were all names given by his precious little bird – but what song of sadness could be sung without bringing a tear to one’s eye?

 

The captor was overjoyed; he had done unspeakable things to the bird to make him sing. Things that he revelled in, things that just speaking of could make people cry. The bird’s song was one of pain, of course, as it echoed though the room. Piercing. The bird did not just sing – he spoke to himself, muttered foul and creative swears at his captor, screamed for the torturer. He whimpered for the tormentor and shrank away from the harbinger of pain.

 

But there was no escape for that little violet bird; for he was not only the bird. He was songbird and captor, the tormentor, the torturer and the harbinger of pain. Each one so different but all so the same.

 

caligulasAquarium [CA] began trolling cuttlefishCuller [CC]


End file.
